Yes, Sensei
by ZeroYaoiPrincess
Summary: Naruto has forgotten to do his homework again. Uchiha-Sensei has warned the blond what would happen if it were to happen again.


**Yes, Sensei**

**Sorry: The only thing new to this story is that the last break at the end somehow got deleted when I posted it and it's very important for the sequel. So if you don't feel like re-reading the entire thing(what's wrong with you?) just scroll down to the last break read and you'll be up to date for the sequel. Again sorry for the accident and hope you like.**

**Summery: **Naruto has forgotten to do his homework once again. Uchiha-Sensei has warned the blond what would happen if it were to happen again.

**Rating: M-Mature, age 18 or higher please (or you can be like me when I was younger and ignore it… maybe that's why I'm such a pervert now?... Please heed your age…)**

**Warnings (Please read re-read and then completely understand): **Language, slight bondage, S&M (Slave and Master), masturbation, oral, dirty talk, slight blood (nothing major), camera/phone, torture, humiliation, um… later submissive Naruto extreme, **explicit yaoi (boy X boy smex) scenes,** and the toy? Is mine, at least I've never heard of anything like it before.

If you don't like don't read. That's your last warning.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any aspect of Naruto, just this story. If I did, there would be Sasuke/Naruto at every turn, even their clones would be going at it (in no particular order), Itachi wouldn't be dead and would sometimes have threesomes to whom this story belongs (Itachi doesn't bottom, **ever**), Sakura would die instead or be with Ino (However my mood is towards her at the time) and there would be more yaoi couples than I care to list right now. So no, I don't own it –sad face-

**-Break-**

It was Monday morning and Naruto was walking down the dirt road to Konoha High. He was slightly kicking the ground as he walked, stirring up the dirt around his ankles, which also ended up dirtying his jeans slightly, and he was slouched over slightly with his hands stuffed in his pockets in a diminished state. The blond shivered; not only was it Monday, the blond had not done his homework again.

Uchiha-Sensei was going to kill him.

Naruto had meant to do it this time, really, but every time that he tried, he would get bored and then he would get hungry so then he would order some Ichiraku's ramen shop and would totally forget about the stupid homework until it was too late.

The blond sighed just as his friends came up behind him. Kiba first with Akamaru perched on top of his head, it was a wonder that the school let the brunette take the dog with him, though he wasn't aggressive unless you did something to master.

"Yo, Naruto!" Kiba yelled while slapping the blond on the back as he slowed to a walk beside the blond.

"You're too loud." Naruto grumbled.

Kiba stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the blond in disbelief just as Choji, Shikamaru and Shino came up and joined them.

"What's going on?" Choji asked around a mouthful of chips.

"He told me I was being too loud!" Kiba yelled as he pointed at Naruto.

Naruto shoved the finger out of his face.

"That's because you are too loud." He repeated.

This time everyone stopped to stare, well except for Choji, he kept eating his favorite chips.

"Dude, are you feeling okay?" Kiba asked looking the blond over. "Now that I mention it, you do look a little pale. What's up?"

Naruto shook his head a hinted blush forming.

"…I don't want to talk about it…" the blond said quietly.

"Come on, speak up. How else are we, your friends, supposed to help you?" Kiba asked.

Naruto looked at the brunette skeptically but decided to trust his friend anyway.

"I didn't do my homework again…" Naruto said dejectedly, his frame slouching a bit more.

Everyone was quiet for a moment; even the crunch of Choji's chips seemed to stop. Then Kiba spoke up.

"Wow dude, you're screwed." The brunette said and Akamaru confirmed with a bark.

"Thanks for the help." Naruto said with sarcastic bitterness and wondered why they were friends to begin with.

Kiba smiled.

"Anytime man, it came from the bottom of my heart." He said dramatically as he placed a hand over his chest.

Naruto scowled and began walking away from the brunette.

"Why don't you just copy from someone?" Choji asked pulling out another bag of chips as he began following the blond.

"He'll know; somehow he always does." Naruto said sinking lower into himself.

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighed out while Shino just stood there, expression hidden behind his glasses and coat, not uttering a sound.

**-Break-**

Once they reached the tall iron gates of the school, they each said their good-byes and went to their own classes, though it might be truer for the blond than anyone realized.

He and Kiba had the same dreaded Literature class together and he walked as slow as he could without being late.

"So what's the punishment this time?" Kiba asked when they were close to the classroom.

Naruto's cheeks tinted pink slightly and he looked down.

"I don't know…" Naruto said, there was no way that the blond was going to tell the brunette something like that, hell, there was no way he'd tell anyone that. He didn't even like to admit to himself most of the time. It just seemed so… dreamlike, like he would wake up and everything would be the same as it used to be, before all this started.

"Liar." Kiba muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Hurry up we need to get to class. If we're late, you're punishment will be more than just a slap on the ass." The brunette teased, causing the blond to blush.

"W-what the hell are you talking about you perv?! You've talked to Kakashi-Sensei one too many times." Naruto sputtered out, walking faster to get away from his now hysterically laughing friend before the brunette came up with any other ways to embarrass him.

The blond hoped he choked.

Kiba was still busting a gut as they walked through the door and into the class, Naruto just ignored him, 'cuz if he didn't he'd pop Kiba across the head to add to the choking.

Wasn't that called insult to injury? Oh well, he didn't really care at the moment.

Naruto looked around and saw that his torturer wasn't in the room yet and he released a half sigh of relief, if only for a few more minutes.

He sat down in his seat in the first row that was right in front of the Uchiha's desk (so that he couldn't sleep in class anymore and for other reasons) and Kiba went to the one behind him for the same reasons, though why the raven would put them together was beyond him. They always fought even though they were friends and it didn't matter if they were in class or not.

Maybe the elder just wanted more excuses to be able to punish the younger.

Guess he'd never know.

Just as the blond pulled out his notebook and pencil, Uchiha-Sensei came walking in through the door and closed it with a resounding 'thud' that quieted the room instantly.

"Morning." The raven said almost happily, like he knew something that he shouldn't yet. He put his shoulder bag on the desk just as the bell rang signaling that class had begun.

There were a few mumbles of response as the Uchiha opened his bag and pulled out a red folder.

"First things first, pass up the homework that you had for over the weekend on William Shakespeare. Put the worksheet on top and the essay underneath. Make sure your names are on them, if I find any that don't, they go straight into the waste bin. Your all in your senior year now, I shouldn't need to hold your hand anymore."

Naruto gulped as he sat there and grabbed everyone else's homework from behind him. Even Kiba had done it the dick.

Uchiha-Sensei watched the blond like he could see right into him and Naruto sank down into his seat, wishing that the ground would just open up and swallow him whole, he didn't even care if he ever came back out again, at least then he'd be free of that all too knowing look in those coal back eyes.

When the raven came by his desk to pick up the stack of papers, he immediately went through them. Noticing that a certain name wasn't in the stack a smirk formed on those pale lips and a shiver went down Naruto's spine.

"Uzumaki-kun, where is your homework?" Sasuke asked tauntingly.

Naruto avoided the elder's gaze as a dark blush coated his marked cheeks.

"I don't have it, Uchiha-Sensei." the blond said quietly.

"Why?"

Naruto swallowed thickly.

"I forgot…" the blond said irritated, more so when he heard Kiba snicker behind him.

God he wanted to smack the brunette; he would later.

Sasuke was teasing the blond and he wasn't even trying to hide it from the rest of the class.

"Well then, in that case Uzumaki-kun, meet me here after school and don't be late." The raven said smugly and turned away from the blond.

"Yes, Sensei." Naruto said as a stream of curses went through his head and none too polite.

**-Break-**

Sasuke's smirk grew as he walked away from Naruto. He loved how much he could mess with the blond and the boy just made it so easy.

The way he would stumble and his face flushed. He suppressed a shiver as he walked back to his desk.

The raven put the papers into the homework folder and then pulled out a black folder, this one containing the lecture and corresponding worksheets that they were going to be doing for the day.

Sasuke went to the blackboard and wrote down the name of the subject in his perfect script. Finished, he faced the class again.

"How many know who Edgar Allan Poe is?" he asked as he scanned the class.

Sasuke saw three out sixteen hands go up and none belonged to the blond he oh so loved to tease.

"Pity." He said with sigh.

Sasuke grabbed the worksheets and began to pass them out.

"This is a fill in the blank worksheet and it's all in order; all you have to do listen and move your fingers, easy right?" Sasuke looked pointedly at Naruto and the blond waved his pencil at him. "Also, make sure you pay close attention, this will be on the test at the end of week. If you get good enough of a grade; you will be able to use this sheet on the test." At this Naruto paled a bit.

Sasuke went back to the front of the room and leaned against his desk, starting without any other notice.

"Edgar Allan Poe was born in 1809 and he died in 1849. He was an American author best known for his dark and ominous short stories and poems." Sasuke pushed away from the desk and began to pace the front of the room as he continued talking, not liking to sit still for too long. "Poe experienced great tragedy in his life. He was born into poverty; his father was an alcoholic who left when Edgar was two years old. His mother died of Tuberculosis in 1811; Edgar was also two. His stepmother, the only one that he really knew as a mother later died, also of Tuberculosis and Poe wasn't able to get back in time for her death or her burial. In 1835 Edgar Allan Poe married his cousin; Virginia Eliza Clemm Poe, she was thirteen. Some say that they had more of a brother sister relationship and that they never really consummated their marriage. In 1842 she contracted Tuberculosis and in 1847 she passed away, she was twenty-four. The disease and eventual death of his wife had a substantial effect on Poe, who became despondent and turned to alcohol to cope. Her struggles with illness and death are believed to have affected his poetry and prose, where dying young women appear as a frequent motif, as in "Annabel Lee", "The Raven", and "Ligeia". Poe died two years after his wife. His death was and still is a mystery to all." Sasuke looked over at Naruto and smirked when he saw that the blond was struggling.

Naruto had his left hand carelessly thrown in his bright locks and he was slightly biting his lip as he tried furiously to keep up.

Hinata who sat in the back of the class raised her hand and the Uchiha frowned. He knew that she had no problem keeping up; she was the best student in the class, top five in the school even, which meant that she was doing it for Naruto. Sasuke had even found that she had let him copy homework assignments.

The young girl had quite a crush on the blond that everyone saw except for the person that those feelings were directed at. It was amazing that Naruto hadn't noticed with the bluenette following him around like a lost puppy. She didn't even look away from the blond for too long like he would disappear or something.

It was actually quite cruel how Naruto never seemed to get her feelings.

Sasuke smirked guessing that the both of them enjoyed punishment, which means that it wouldn't have worked between them, so it was a good thing that the blond was already taken.

"No questions, you should be paying attention."

She put their hand down with a shy look on her face.

"Most of Poe's stories include things like horror, terror, fear, death, darkness, murder, obsession, insanity, sadness, loss, guilt, torture and the unknown. Edgar Allan Poe began his literary career as a poet, he was a merciless critic, and found his greatest success with "The Raven." Poe defined poetry as "The rhythmical creation of beauty." He had strong and serious ideas as to what was qualified as "poetry," and what fell short. Poe wrote several variable essays on poetics- the best is "The Poetic Principle"- though which his ideas evolved, but remained fairly consistent." Sasuke went back to his desk and sat on it so that his legs were hanging off the edge. "In "The Philosophy of Composition," Poe outlines how he came to write "The Raven," detailing his artistic choices. Scholars have pointed out that Poe's account of writing the poem is vastly idealized and probably untrue, but however disingenuous Poe is about his composition, he's crystal clear on his philosophy, "Beauty is the sole legitimate province of the poem…melancholy is thus the most legitimate of all poetical tones… The death, then, of a beautiful woman is, unquestionably, the most poetical topic in the world- and equally is it beyond doubt that the lips best suited for such a topic are those of a bereaved lover." For all the time he spent writing about it, Poe left behind a rather corpus of poetry. Perhaps because his standards were so high, a remarkable share of Poe's poems are excellent in their technique and unity. His poems remain popular in and out of the classroom, and are assured a place in the minds of readers forevermore." Sasuke finished and slipped off the desk to look over everyone.

Some were still writing, some had finished and then there was Naruto, who looked a bit panicked but he also wasn't writing anything.

Did he even do anything? But the raven had seen him writing during the lecture, though that didn't really mean anything.

Sasuke put on a straight face.

"You should be done by now so pass all your papers to the front and make sure that your names are on them, if its not, its an automatic zero to anybodies that I can't find, I'm not searching for who doesn't have that much common sense." The raven said as he glanced at Naruto.

The blond took a deep breath and licked at a tanned but slightly pink lip before gently biting it in nervousness, all complete with downcast sapphire blue eyes.

Sasuke felt a slight shiver up his spine and he had to look away, wondering if the blond knew what he did to him.

Once he had all of everyone else's papers, he headed over to Naruto and held out his hand for the blond to place the papers in.

Sasuke gripped them without a word and then headed over to his desk.

"For the last fifteen minutes write down today's homework assignment and then stay silent for the remainder of class while I grade these." Sasuke said as he sat down and began flipping through the pages.

He wanted to save Naruto's for last so that he could tease the younger for all the wrong answers.

Sasuke glanced up at Naruto only to see that the blond was watching him intently.

He picked up the blonds paper and waved it at him before he set it down and grabbed his red pen that he marked wrong answers with.

Smirking, he began to read it over.

As he looked it over however, his smirk fell and was replaced with a frown.

The dobe had actually answered the majority of the blanks, they weren't all answered but it was enough for him to use on the test and one of his best grades.

He looked up at Naruto and saw a small smile on those lips as the blond realized that he wasn't marking as many wrong as usual and when he saw that Sasuke was looking at him, the blond turned his head down and away.

Sasuke watched as a blush coated those whisker cheeks and Kiba, the blonds' friend, slapped him on the back while saying something that made the blond blush more. Naruto turned to the brunette and slapped him across the head hard enough that Sasuke heard it at his desk.

"Uzumaki-kun, that's another add on to your punishment. Face the front and don't let me see it again." Sasuke said smugly.

Naruto whipped around to glare at Sasuke.

"But he started it!" the blond yelled.

"I don't care who started it Uzumaki-kun, I'm finishing it." The raven said like he was talking to a child.

"But…"

"Do you want more added on? Personally I don't mind giving punishment," Sasuke smirked, "Especially since you don't mind receiving it." He said cockily, loving the expressions that he got from teasing the younger.

Naruto flushed and clenched his teeth shut as Kiba snickered at him.

The boy was a glutton for punishment.

"I don't like it…" Naruto grumbled.

This made Sasuke smirk more.

"Then why does it seem like you beg for it?" the raven felt like he had a Cheshire grin stretched across his pale face but knew that he only allowed a smirk.

Those whisker cheeks flamed again as the entire classes eyes were on them; well, mainly on Naruto as the blond stuttered for something to say.

God Sasuke loved those expressions.

Just as Sasuke was about to tease Naruto some more the bell rang for the end class and Naruto instantly began to pack up his stuff.

"Come pick up your papers on your way out the door and also the packet for the rest of the weeks homework." Sasuke said like nothing had happened and watched as they all came to the front.

Naruto was the last to grab his paper since he had been grumbling to himself as he had packed up his stuff and the only one in the room now besides the Uchiha.

"Uzumaki-kun" Sasuke said as the blond went to run out of the room.

Naruto froze in his tracks but didn't turn to face the raven-haired man.

"Yes, Uchiha-Sensei?" he asked hesitantly, almost afraid to ask what the man wanted.

Sasuke came up behind Naruto and leaned over so that his lips were dangerously close to the blonds' ear.

"Don't be late, Naruto." Sasuke whispered hotly.

Naruto shivered visibly and then ran out of the room without another word or even a glance back at the raven.

Sasuke smirked.

'This is going to be fun.' He thought to himself as the next class began to file in.

**-Break-**

Naruto groaned as the last bell of the day rang, signaling that everyone could go home, that is, beside himself.

Thanks to Teme-Sensei…

Sighing he packed his stuff up and then slowly made his way out of the classroom and in the direction of his locker.

The blond was getting more and more antsy as he got closer to his after school activities.

As he walked down the hallway he saw his friends by his locker, waiting to tease him some more, no doubt.

Naruto sighed again as he squeezed past his friends to get to his locker and started grabbing his things so that he wouldn't have to come back here later. He didn't even know if he'd be allowed or even able to come back.

"Hey Naruto, on your way to go see your boyfriend?" Kiba teased and then burst into a fit of laughter, pushing the blond far enough for one day.

Glaring at the brunette, Naruto punched Kiba in the arm a few times hard enough to leave a bruise for later satisfaction and then added another for good measure.

"Oww! Dude that hurts!" Kiba growled as he rubbed at his now sore and already reddening arm.

"Good! You deserve it you insensitive jackass!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his locker door shut after grabbing everything that he needed.

"Aww… come on blondie, it was just a joke, lighten up." Kiba complained at the blond's attitude.

"Well it's not funny." Naruto growled bitterly, slinging just a strap of his bag over his shoulder and then began storming away from his now ex-friends.

Naruto could hear them complaining about his attitude but he just ignored them and kept walking.

He really didn't want to be late; he knew what happened when he was late.

Naruto's friends had no idea how close they were in their teasing. The blond planned on keeping it that way. This was something that he could never tell anyone else about.

Their own dirty little secret.

Well mainly Naruto's, Sasuke didn't really give two shits one way or the other…

**-Break-**

Sasuke was sitting at his desk marking at papers when Naruto came walking into the classroom. When the raven looked up he smirked.

Naruto was standing there nervously and he was squirming, like his own skin was too tight.

"Close and lock the door, it's just going to be us today." Sasuke said and went back to grading his papers.

Naruto closed the door and locked it in silence, and then he returned to just standing there. Sasuke made him so nervous when it came to this time.

"When I tell you something I expect a response of acknowledgement." Sasuke commanded sternly.

Naruto swallowed thickly, it was starting.

"Yes, Sensei…" the blond grumbled.

"What?"

"Yes, Uchiha Sensei." Naruto said a bit louder.

"That's better, now go to your desk and wait."

"Yes, Sensei." The blond said and walked to his desk.

Sitting down, he crossed his hands in his lap and waited for whatever was going to happen. He never knew what it was going to be with Sasuke. He had learned to be prepared for anything and even that wasn't enough sometimes.

After about ten minutes, Sasuke was done grading the papers and he slid them into a folder.

When he was done, he propped his elbows up on the now cleared desk, folded his hands together and then rested his folded fingers against his mouth.

"What am I going to do with you?" Sasuke asked looking into Naruto's deep blue eyes with his own black ones.

Naruto gulped and didn't say anything, knowing that the question was rhetorical.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair.

"Didn't I warn you what would happen if you didn't do your homework again?"

"…Yes, Uchiha Sensei." Naruto said thickly.

'Oh god…' he thought to himself as he felt things begin to stir and he dug his fingers into his thighs.

"And yet you still didn't do it? I really am starting to think that you enjoy punishment." Sasuke said with a teasing smirk.

"I don't…" Naruto argued weakly as he shifted in his seat, the stirring becoming a semi.

Sasuke got up and went over to Naruto's desk; he kneeled down so that they were face to face.

Naruto made a squeaking noise when Sasuke reached his hand up and grabbed at Naruto's half hard member; squeezing it slightly.

"Then why do you have this?" Sasuke asked right next to Naruto's ear and then bit the lobe.

"Ahhn…" Naruto bit his tongue to stop the noise, but it still slipped out anyway and goose bumps broke out over his skin.

"Answer me Naruto or I'll get rougher." Sasuke threatened and grabbed a handful of Naruto's bright hair only to tug his head back and expose that tanned neck.

Naruto groaned and then licked his lips.

"Your voice…" Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke arched a perfect raven brow at the blond and then he stood up, his hand still gripping yellow, spiky hair.

"What about my voice?" Sasuke asked and began to attack Naruto's neck with licks, bites and sucks, making sure to mark the skin perfectly.

"I like… y-your voice…" Naruto stuttered.

Sasuke smirked evilly.

"Really now?"

Naruto nodded the best that he could with the hand holding his hair slightly.

"I want verbal responses, Naruto." Sasuke frowned and bit hard into Naruto's upper neck. It would be hard to cover it up later. Not that Sasuke cared; let the others know whom Naruto belonged to.

"Fuck! Nnm…yes, Sensei." Naruto stumbled out as the raven licked the slightly bleeding bite to sooth it.

Sasuke released the blond completely and stood up straight.

"Your punishment starts now," Sasuke said sternly. "Go sit on my desk, face the board and spread open your legs." The raven demanded.

Naruto blushed at the command and hesitated only slightly before doing what he was told. He didn't want to be punished more than he always was.

"Yes, Uchiha Sensei."

"Mmm, I like it when you get submissive." Sasuke purred huskily as Naruto got up on his desk and got into the position that he had been told to get in.

Sasuke came up behind Naruto and then just stood there, keeping the blond in suspense even longer. The raven couldn't wait to get his hands on his toy.

"Take off your shirt." Sasuke said and began to undo his tie, when it was done and Naruto had his black over the shoulder shirt and ghastly orange tank top off, he got right behind the younger male.

"Close your eyes."

"Yes." Naruto said softly and closed his eyes.

Sasuke growled low in his throat, then grabbing a handful of blond hair; he pulled Naruto's head back roughly and then leaned in close.

"Yes, what, Naruto?" he growled deeply into the blonds ear and bit down on the opposite side of that tanned neck, leaving a matching bite mark.

"Ah… yes, Sensei!" Naruto moaned out.

Sasuke released his hold of that hair and then covered those perfect eyes.

The raven didn't particularly like covering those beautiful blue eyes, especially when they became clouded with lust and need, but Sasuke wanted to see what would happen if he teased Naruto with his voice while he couldn't see what was happening. The raven could always take the blindfold off later.

Tying the cloth, he then began on his belt.

"Put your hands behind your back."

"Yes, Sensei." Naruto said, his voice beginning to waver slightly.

Sasuke tied the blonds' hands together and then latched it onto the hooks that he normally used for keys and hall passes. This caused Naruto to lean back a bit further, which show cased more of his front. The raven then licked his lips at the feast that was now perched in front of him.

He leaned into Naruto's ear and then blew warm, wet air into it.

"How do you like my voice now, Naruto?" Sasuke whispered in a hot husky voice and then licked the shell of the blonde's ear before biting the lobe and pulling it down slightly with his teeth he then let the flesh go.

Naruto moaned and his head tilted back slightly, giving Sasuke a bit more room to work.

"So it's my voice that turns you all sluty no matter what I do to you." Sasuke said and walked around to the front of the desk.

By now, Naruto was shivering slightly and the bulge in his pants had grown to pitch quite a tent.

Sasuke sat down in his chair, putting him eye level with the blonds' stomach. He scooted up close and pushed Naruto's legs further apart so that his feet were at each corner of the desk.

Naruto gasped and bit his lip.

'God that voice…' the blond thought to himself.

How could someone have such a sinful voice? It was so deep and velvety and husky and it just gave the blond goose bumps everywhere.

Naruto tensed when he felt the sudden touch of Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke took both of his hands and ran them gently up each of the blonde's legs; caressing the skin through the faded blue jeans that the younger was wearing.

The raven wanted to hear his pet scream and he would if he had anything to do with it, which he did.

They had never done anything with blindfolds so when seeing what Sasuke was doing was bad; not seeing it was worse and it frightened the blond somewhat. Though to be honest, Sasuke had never truly hurt the blond (except for the bites), even with all the kinky dirty stuff that the raven loved to do.

Those sly hands traveled further up his legs to his thighs with a gentle touch. As they traveled further up though, they avoided the blonde's stiffness, touching everywhere but.

This was different and about to drive Naruto crazy. Sasuke was never this gentle; the last time that the blond could remember the raven being this gentle was when they had first started doing these things and then they had escalated to what they are now and hasn't gone back.

Normally he was straight to the point.

Just as the blond was thinking this, those pale hands slid up to his stomach, they rubbed there firmly for a moment before the pressure got heavier.

Sasuke stood up so that he was leaning his upper body weight onto Naruto's abdomen. Then he leaned closer so that he could abuse the blonde's neck. He attached his pale lips to the tanned, honey tasting skin of Naruto's neck and then began to bite and suck it non-to-gently. When Sasuke was sure that he had left a considerable sized bruise he pulled away slightly and liked at the now glistening purple and red flesh.

"Do you really think I'm going to give you such straight pleasure when you've been so naughty?" Sasuke asked and then dragged just the tip of his tongue over the newly sensitive skin.

Naruto shuddered out a moan and tipped his head back, exposing the bruised and teeth marked golden skin and it made the raven want to put a collar around it; a choker-like one, with small spikes all the way around the black leather, tiny links of chains that connect between the spikes and a metal ring in the middle to hook a leash.

The raven growled at the mental image that flashed in his mind and he promised himself that he was going to go by the pet store to… browse for a few items, the leash he already had.

Sasuke continued a path down his neck and too his collarbone giving the same treatment till he reached the blonde's dusky nipples.

The raven always had fun with this part.

Sasuke teased the right nub with the tip of his tongue and then began to rub circles into the taught muscles of the younger's stomach firmly, amused when they twitched under his fingers.

Once Sasuke had the bud to a hardened quivering peak he then gripped it between his teeth biting it gently before he suddenly tugged on it and bit rougher than was needed.

"Ahh… fuck! It hurts…" Naruto cried out while arching his body closer.

No matter how much Naruto complained or yelled that he didn't, Sasuke would always know that it was a lie and that the blond truly did enjoy his punishment and the proof of that was in Naruto's pants and the very pronounced bulge. Not to mention the way he was moaning and writhing like the slut he truly was.

Sasuke pulled away to look at what he had done.

The once dusky nipple was now reddened and wet with bite marks that ringed the area and even the nub itself.

"You like that don't you, slut?" Sasuke teased. "Being bitten and getting a hard-on from it, definitely like a slut."

Naruto whimpered and shook his head slightly.

Suddenly Sasuke pulled away from Naruto's heated body and watched with hungry eyes as Naruto arched to try and reconnect the two.

The raven licked his lips at the sight.

Naruto's entire body was quivering, flushed and covered in sweat. His nipples were perked up and there was a trail of dark love marks all the way from his right nipple up to the right side of his neck with a couple spotting the heaving chest. The raven's gaze slid lower and rested on Naruto's stiffness. His cock was pressing firmly against its bindings with a wet forming at the tip, clearly wanting to be released and Sasuke's was a matching image but he was focusing on the blond right now.

"I am so not done with you yet." Sasuke said to himself but out loud so as to mess with the younger further and listened to the whimper that escaped those plump pink lips. "I'm going to tease and abuse you so much that you beg me for more and we'll see if I give it to you." Sasuke taunted.

The raven reached forward and slowly began to undo the blonde's pants, starting with the button and then moving to the zipper, only instead of grabbing the dangly part and pulling it down, he just pressed his finger directly onto the part where it zipped and pushed it down, causing a small vibration on the blonde's straining erection and a spasm went through the blond boy.

"Uhh… ah!"

"Did you just cum pet?" Sasuke asked as he pulled the flaps of the blonde's jeans open to reveal a newly forming wet patch at the top of the boy's orange boxers. "Did I tell you, you could cum?" Sasuke asked with a taunting tone.

Naruto squirmed a bit trying to get his breath back and lifted his hips to try and readjust but as he did this, Sasuke decided that he was going to pull off the blonde's bottom layers. The raven grabbed a hold of the boy's jeans and boxers and then pulled them off, also grabbing at his shoes on the way down.

The blonde's cock popped out and bounced onto his flat stomach before hovering over just above the skin.

"Eager pet?" Sasuke teased as he flicked at Naruto's still hard cock. "You're so wet already and I've barely even gotten started with you."

"Nmph…please Sensei." Naruto wined.

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Please what?" the raven asked as he began to lightly slide a single finger slowly up and down the blonde's hardness, barely even touching it.

"Nnmgh… please… untie me…no more… Sensei." Naruto begged quietly trying to get away from the too gentle touch on his overly sensitive skin.

Sasuke's smirk grew more sadistic as he pulled his hand away from the blond. He placed one on each of Naruto's legs and then pushed them to where they had been at each corner of the desk.

"Keep them there." The raven ordered and then brought his right back to the blonde's hardness.

"Yes Uchiha-Sensei." Naruto whimpered.

Sasuke wrapped his hand around Naruto's erection like some sort of sex toy. His forefinger, middle finger and thumb wrapped around his cock tightly, his pinky wound around his balls almost binding them in a way all while his ring finger curled so that the knuckle rubbed against the sensitive part between the two. This caused Naruto to jerk slightly which pushed the knuckle harder into the skin while also somehow causing the other fingers to make a stroking motion.

"Ahgh!" the blond groaned loudly and thrust up unconsciously.

"Are you sure that you want me to stop, while you're this hard?" Sasuke asked and then began to move his hand in a way so that his pinky tightened, his three top fingers stroked and his ring finger dug deeper.

"Ugh! Fuck…mnnh" Naruto half moaned half whined as his voice turned into a deep husk that always made the raven shiver when he heard it.

The blond arched but weather it was to get away or get closer he didn't know.

"If I let you go, you're just going to run to a bathroom and jerk off and let's face it pet, we both know what will fill your thoughts." Sasuke said in a low sexy hot voice that made the blonde's cock twitch in the others grasp and Naruto groaned. "You might as well just do it now, while your thoughts are real." Sasuke teased in the same voice and then switched his hand movements to a more languid stroke in all the areas.

Naruto gasped and his legs twitched slightly at the new movement and then he was coming, it spurted out landing in thick strings on the blonde's stomach and some got on Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke continued to move his hand in the same manner which slowly brought the blond back to full hardness again and also managed to release a few stray bits of cum that hadn't come out.

"Please… my hands…" Naruto begged again breathlessly.

Sasuke kept moving his hand slowly as he thought and then a plan had his lips curling into an evil smirk.

"Alright." Sasuke said and removed his hands from the blonde's lower half.

Naruto froze and whipped his head in the direction that he knew sasuke was in.

"Really?" Naruto asked with surprise and confusion obvious in his husky voice.

"Of course." Sasuke said slyly and then went behind the blond to un-hook his hands and then unwound the belt. Naruto grabbed at his sore wrists and rubbed them slightly just as Sasuke moved his mouth to the blonde's ear. "You're going to need your hands after all for what I have planned."

Naruto paled a bit and went to reach for the blindfold but sasuke quickly stopped him.

"Leave it on and don't reach for it again. We're not done here yet." Sasuke growled out.

Naruto gulped down a mouthful of sand and slowly took his hands from his face.

"What do I need my hands for?" Naruto asked nervously not sure that he even wanted to know.

"You don't use your feet to masturbate do you?" Sasuke asked moving back in front of the blond.

Naruto began to panic slightly at what he was hearing.

"You can't be serious."

Sasuke gave him this look that left no room for argument, though even if the blond couldn't see it he could hear it in the raven's tone.

"Masturbate in front of me and if you make even the slightest move to run for it I'll pound your cute little ass so hard there'll be nothing left but a gaping, cum filled hole." Sasuke threatened and sat down in his chair, making himself more comfortable. "Oh and Naruto, question me again and the punishment will be twice what running is."

Naruto began shivering and hesitated in his movements, which gained a slap to the side of hip and part of his thigh.

"I said masturbate." Sasuke commanded, losing his patience quickly.

"Ugn… yes Uchiha Sensei." Naruto said in a defeated voice and slowly began to do what he had been ordered to do.

Naruto swallowed thickly and then he slowly began to use his hands. He started with his upper body, pressing his fingers into the skin and occasionally brushing over a hickey or bite, which caused him to hiss slightly. As Naruto moved his hands lower his thumb caught his abused nipple and he whimpered slightly before moving further down. When his hands got down to his hardness Naruto groaned and wrapped his right hand around it and his left hand slide back up to play with his left nipple; then he slowing began pumping his hand against his rigid member.

A shiver went through the blonde's body as he began moving his hand. He had never really masturbated before much less in front of someone. Hell, Naruto had been a virgin until Sasuke had gotten a hold of him.

Sasuke watched as Naruto began to move his hands more and then he added more pressure. The blonde's hips began to slowly join into the movement so that it wasn't just Naruto's hand and his left hand began pinching and pulling at the hardened nub.

The raven wondered briefly if the blond even realized how he acted. The way that his face gave everything away, the way that he gasped when certain spots were hit, how even when he pleaded and begged his body would plead and beg for more and- how he had just started rubbing at his tortured nipple while sliding the hand from his cock down more so that he could prod at his twitching hole that was glistening with pre-cum.

Sasuke groaned and then stood up so that he could join in on Naruto's play. He gripped onto the blonde's erection and began to pump it with a twisting motion to the head before gliding back down easily from all the pre-cum that was leaking out.

Naruto gasped at the suddenness of Sasuke's actions and removed his hands to grip at the raven's shoulders.

"Nnm… Sensei…" was all that Naruto was able to get out.

"I didn't tell you to stop." Sasuke said as he licked at the abused nipple that the blond had released. As his tongue went over the flesh he could taste the metallic taste of the younger's blood from earlier bites and groaned at the flavor that filled his mouth, it was an addicting flavor, sweet in a way.

Naruto whimpered keeping his left hand on the raven's shoulder he slid his right hand back down to his still quivering hole and slowly circled the area before sliding the digit past the ring of muscles. Releasing a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, the blond waited a moment before moving but it wasn't soon enough for sasuke.

"Move." He commanded and began doing what he had done to the right nipple to the left, leaving all sorts of lovely marks and gaining wonderful sounds from those beautiful lips.

Naruto groaned and slowly began thrusting his finger in and out. Once Sasuke deemed it was enough, he told the blond to add another one.

The blond obeyed and when he pulled the first finger out he brought in a second and wiggled them against his hole before thrusting them in.

"Ugh…ah!" Naruto moaned as he tried to scissor his two fingers.

Hearing the sounds that Naruto was making, Sasuke pulled away from the blond and sat in his chair again. He scooted up so that he was as close as he could get and watched as Naruto moved his fingers.

After a moment Sasuke reached up and pulled the blonde's legs further apart which made it so that Naruto could go deeper into himself.

"Ahh!" the blond moaned suddenly when he struck something.

"Add another." Sasuke commanded while keeping a close watch on the boy's ass and the fingers moving in it.

Naruto obeyed and started adding a third finger into his still tight entrance.

He was only able to get it about half way in and after a moment stopped trying.

"It won't go all the way in." Naruto whimpered as he moved his other two fingers in a scissoring motion again.

Sasuke removed a hand from the blonde's leg and brought a couple of fingers to his own mouth to wet them, he ran his tongue over the two digits and then moved to lick between them, making them nice and wet. Once they were wet enough the raven brought them down to Naruto's twitching hole; he brought his other hand over to pull the skin away and open the blond up more before lining his finger up to the pink entrance.

"Sure it will." Sasuke said and then he pushed his pointer finger in along with the blonde's other two fingers.

Naruto covered his mouth with his hand that had been on the raven's shoulder to try and block the slutty sound that wanted to push its way out.

"Mmfahh!" the blonde's muffled moan slipped out.

"See, told you it would fit." Sasuke said and began moving his finger.

"No… don't move yet." Naruto moaned out as he pushed his hips down on the fingers inside him.

Sasuke stopped thrusting the finger and instead began pulling it down so that it would stretch the opening further.

"Shit…" the blond whimpered as Sasuke stopped and looked at the younger male.

"Do what I do; Naruto or I fuck you now." The raven said as he began pulling down again.

Naruto released a shaky breath and then began to pull his fingers upwards just as Sasuke decided to pull down further. The blond let go on his hold which made Sasuke growl.

"Hold it!" he said and pulled down rougher.

"Ahhn…fuuck!" Naruto stumbles out as he pulled his fingers upwards again and then held it like that.

Suddenly Sasuke decided to add another finger, making the total of four fingers in Naruto's slutty ass. The raven began to thrust them into the wet warmth of the blonde's cavern and was amused when Naruto's fingers followed the movements.

"How does it feel Naruto, having four fingers fucking your tight ass? Can you hear the sounds it's making?" Sasuke asked huskily as he began thrusting faster and harder, the squishing noises becoming louder.

"Ahahh… too much." Naruto gasped out as he kept moving his fingers with Sasuke's.

Sasuke gave a sadistic grin.

"But pet, we haven't even gotten to the best parts yet." The raven said and suddenly pulled his fingers down to stretch the blond as far as he could go and when he did this it made Naruto jump and pull up at the same time.

"Ahhnn! Fuck… S-Sasuke… I can't, nngh." Naruto moaned out and his toes curled.

"Mmn, that was picture worthy." Sasuke said as he went through his pocket for his phone, not minding that the blond hadn't called him Sensei this time. "Let's see if we can do that again. Naruto bring your other hand down here and hold yourself open, when I pull down you pull up and hold it till I say or we'll keep doing it over." The raven said as he flipped through his phone for the camera.

"Yes Sensei." Naruto answered and removed the hand from his mouth only to place it on his ass and pull it open.

When they were ready Sasuke pulled his fingers down, Naruto followed pulling up and whimpering at how far he was being stretched. When it got to where the raven wanted it he flashed a picture, making sure it was good before he removed his fingers. Naruto's fingers automatically popped out on their own from the lack of resistance to keep them in and the stretched entrance clenched and unclenched at the emptiness.

"Good boy." Sasuke said.

Sasuke looked the blond over and shivered.

Naruto was breathing heavily from exertion; blond bangs to stuck to a pleasured face and a trail of drool was going down the side of his mouth before traveling down his bruised neck. His normally tanned skin had a slight pinkness to it that it looked like the boy was glowing kind of; a sheen of sweat was covering his body with puddles of his own cum collecting on his stomach with a still hard, pre-cum dripping cock … but something was missing.

Sasuke looked over the shivering form again and frowned when he found his problem.

Reaching up the raven pulled the blindfold over the blonde's head and then tossed it away. It had served its purpose.

Naruto felt the cloth being removed from his eyes and opened them only to have to close them once again as bright light bombarded his senses.

Sasuke watched those sapphire eyes slowly open and adjust to the light that he had been robbed of. They had turned a darker a shade of blue and were glazed from the pleasure.

Once the blond could see clearly enough he glanced at Sasuke.

The raven was flushed and flustered and his bangs stuck to slightly dampened skin. His mouth was red from the attention that he had given Naruto and then his eyes; his eyes were black and it almost looked like there were red flecks in them giving a wild look to the lustful beast. As the blonde's gaze slid lower he gulped and could see why.

How did Sasuke still have his pants buttoned and zipped? Didn't that hurt?

Sasuke must have figured out his thoughts because he smirked.

"It's not staying that way." Sasuke said making the blond flush scarlet. "Get down on your knees; I'm sure you can figure out what to do after that." He said getting more comfortable in his chair and then spreading his legs to give the younger more room.

Naruto swallowed thickly even as his mouth watered and then he slowly slipped off the desk and to his knees between Sasuke's spread legs; show casing to the blond what he was getting himself into.

Sasuke smirked when Naruto shyly moved a quivering hand to the front of the raven's slacks and began to gently rub at the clothed hardness. The smirk grew wickeder as the blonde's face kind of glazed over and his touch got firmer.

Naruto traced the outline of the raven's cock before slowly cupping his hand over the hardness and pumping it through the almost silky cloth.

Sasuke twitched slightly in the younger's grasp and watched the hand move slowly, almost teasing in a way. The raven wasn't going to have any of this and growled deeply in his throat before thrusting his hips up.

"Get on with it."

"Yes, Sensei." Naruto said and pumped his hand a couple more times before he stopped. He slid his hand back to the top of the elders black slacks and then began to unbutton them, and then he moved to pull down the zipper. After he had it pulled down he opened the flaps and tried to pull the sleek black fabric away but Sasuke wasn't going to make it easy for the blond.

"What do you say Naruto?" Sasuke asked to tease Naruto and loved the blush that covered those whisker cheeks.

The blond stopped and looked up at the raven confused, not completely getting what the elder wanted him to say.

"Your so rude." Sasuke teased and then it hit the blond.

"P-please lift up your h-hips Sensei?" Naruto stuttered out, making the blush even darker.

"Now was that so hard? Please and thank you get you a lot farther than rudeness and attitude do." Sasuke said as he lifted his hips just enough for the blond to slide the fabric down just a bit.

"Thank you Sensei." Naruto breathed out as he glanced down at the raven's hardness. Even restrained by a pair of black silk boxers it was standing up proud.

The blond sucked in a breath and then brought his right hand up to fondle at Sasuke's erection while his other hand started to rub at hidden balls, the glazed look becoming more present on that wonderful face.

"Don't thank me until you've taken your gift." The raven said as he stretched out his legs, which pushed his cock into Naruto's face.

"Nnm…" Naruto groaned as he nuzzled the hardness that had been pushed against his cheek.

Sasuke looked down and saw a longing look on the blondes face and smirked again, seemed like it was going to be permanently stuck to his face for a while.

"You'll enjoy your gift more if you unwrap it and play with it." Sasuke suggested teasingly.

Licking his dry lips, Naruto pulled away only slightly, then he reached up slowly so he that could hook his trembling fingers into the waistband and pulled it up and over the ravens hard on.

When it was released, Sasuke's cock bounced out and hit the ravens stomach, but unlike Naruto's, the elders cock stood back at attention and was much bigger up close than it had been under layers and even then it had looked big. It had to be at least three fingers wide and eight and half inches long. The head mushroomed out perfectly and the vain on the underside pulsed making the blondes mouth water.

Naruto unconsciously licked at his lips at the sight.

"Just seeing my cock makes you drool and your cock twitch doesn't it you slut." Sasuke said as Naruto raised his right hand up to lightly touch at Sasuke's now bared erection, almost as if in a trance.

Naruto pumped his hand along that hardness a couple times and then slid his hand up so that he could cup the tip and gather the pre-cum that had gathered there before sliding his hand back down, the movement easier now. He kept repeating the motion making sure to get all of the ravens cock.

As Naruto moved his hand, he absently felt something brush the side of his face and he looked out of the corner of his eye to see that it was Sasuke's hand. He was caressing the blonds marked cheek gently before sliding into his bright hair, it moved to the back of his head and then just played with strands of spiky hair slightly.

This kind of relaxed the blond a bit so he just shrugged it off and went back to stroking the member in his hand. Naruto liked how as he made certain movements, a twist of the hand here or a press there, the raven would twitch in his grasp and release just the slightest of sounds; but to Naruto it was like a symphony to his ears, to get that kind of reaction from the stoic smartassy bastard.

It captivated him to the point that he didn't realize that the hand in his hair tightened just slightly and then began to push. The blond didn't notice until the ravens massive length was just centimeters from his face.

Naruto stopped moving his hand and looked up at Sasuke in question.

Sasuke's hand slid back to the blonde's cheek then slowly the raven traced his thumb across Naruto's jaw before moving to press against swollen pink lips, raising his upper lip just slightly.

The blonde's tongue darted out, catching on the Sasuke's thumb before hiding back in that mouth, this made the raven shudder and his eyes darken even further to show the red flecks that were normally hidden.

"Why don't we put that pretty mouth of yours to better use, what do you say?" Sasuke husked out as he replaced his hand onto the back of the blond's head and pressed him forward a bit more.

Naruto looked lost for a moment and just stared at what was in his hand, and then he turned his head away slightly.

"Please, Sensei…" Naruto said as glanced up at the raven.

Sasuke smirked, nope, not going away.

"Please, what?" he asked and captured those wonderfully aqua eyes with his dark red flecked ones.

Naruto whimpered.

"Please Sensei… can I have m-my gift n-now?" the blond asked as a mad blush raced across his face and the younger broke their eye contact.

Sasuke tightened his hold in the gold locks and forced Naruto to look him in the eye again.

Sasuke pushed just the head of cock against those quivering lips, smearing a bit of pre-cum, but didn't press any further… yet. The raven would let Naruto go at his own pace and adjust to it, he didn't want to break the blonds jaw; Sasuke needed it after all.

"Open up."

Naruto gulped before slowly opening his mouth and licking the head. When his tongue touched the clear substance that was leaking out he moaned at the taste that invaded his mouth and lapped at the liquid again.

Normally you would expect it to be bitter or salty, but Sasuke was different, he tasted like cinnamon, coffee, and Sasuke.

The blond opened his mouth more and began to work the head in slowly, because even this began stretching his mouth. When his lips were around it, he began to play with his tongue, pressing and sliding it against different spots before lingering at the bottom crease of the head, this made the raven inhale just a bit and it made Naruto want to hear it again.

This was his chance to make Sasuke moan and the only bit of control that the blond thought he had.

Pulling away, Naruto began to run his tongue up and down the hardness, then sliding his tongue along the pulsing vain and making it wet. Licking down once more before moving up and wrapping his mouth around the thickness, taking a deep breath through his nose Naruto began to slowly bob his head taking a little bit more of the ravens cock deeper into his mouth every time he went down while he wiggled his tongue along the underside.

Sasuke watched transfixed as Naruto pulled away for a moment to let some drool slide from his tongue onto the raven's cock, the blonde's hand chasing it, making sure to spread it all along the length before moving the hand to those tight balls.

Naruto moved his mouth back to the raven's hardness and began bobbing his head, taking it deeper and stretching his lips around that girth.

Sasuke twitched in annoyance as he wished that he had gotten that on camera. He licked his lips and then pulled up his phone and searched for the camera again, he got it just in time to get a perfect shot of the blond swallowing his cock whole. Pressing the button on his phone to take the picture Sasuke loved the reaction that it got.

As the flash went off it alarmed Naruto that a picture had just been taken and the 'shutter' sound just confirmed it. Naruto stopped bobbing his head and shot wide blue eyes up at the raven in surprise and was blinded by another flash.

"That was a good one." Sasuke said to himself as he admired the new picture of the blond. Naruto was only about two inches from his base and his head was tilted up at the raven with molten sapphire orbs wide, with a wild blush covering his cheeks and drool was sliding his chin and to his neck.

As Naruto's cheeks flamed, he tried to pull away so that he could say something about the pictures when the pale hand in his hair became firmer, keeping his cock in the younger's mouth.

"I didn't say that you were done yet." Sasuke said as he lowered his phone to look at Naruto with a smirk.

Naruto swallowed around the mouthful, which caused the raven to twitch in his mouth. The blond averted his gaze from those dark orbs and to the subject at hand- or well mouth.

It's not like he didn't want to, he just didn't want the pictures. Naruto knew how he looked right now and he knew that the raven was kinky enough to use it as a screen saver for the front of his phone or for the blonds contact picture.

Focusing on the hardness that was filling his mouth instead of the camera, he licked hesitantly at the vain on the underside.

Sasuke loosened his hold so that Naruto could move his head but not completely pull away. Naruto would still be able to breath; after all, the raven needed the blond for his own uses as well.

"Good boy." Sasuke said smugly as Naruto began to slowly move his head up and down his length once again, but this time he only took it about halfway into his mouth before pulling away and repeating the action.

Sasuke growled and gripped tighter at Naruto's blond spiky hair.

This warned Naruto for about two seconds before his head was pushed all the way down the ravens cock, only stopping when it was buried in his throat and a dark tuft of hair that was surprisingly soft was tickling his nose.

Naruto swallowed around the fullness in his mouth and was rewarded with a quiet moan.

"Mmn… make it all wet." Sasuke commanded in a husky, silky, melt your bones voice and then thrust a bit deeper into the blond's mouth.

Naruto moaned around Sasuke's cock and it sent shivers all the way up the raven's body. The blond pulled his head away only to slide it back down fully. When he enveloped it the blond would tighten his throat and bob shallowly a couple of times before pulling away and repeating the motion.

After a few thrusts Naruto went to pull his head away to catch his breath better but the hand in his hair stopped him and just pushed his mouth back down that massive length.

"Not yet." Sasuke pulled Naruto's head back and then thrust it back down, "I haven't cum yet."

The blond caught just a breath before the raven started thrusting into his mouth, all the way down to the root.

"Yess… I love how you can take my cock, all the way down the back of your throat." Sasuke purred out as he kept thrusting like it wasn't someone's mouth.

"Ughh!.." Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's stomach and pushed slightly to show that it was getting to be too much, but the raven just kept thrusting, the rhythm was starting to get a little erratic, showing that the elder was about to climax soon.

Naruto clenched his eyes shut and dug his nails into the skin of Sasuke's stomach and pelvis area, his lungs beginning to tighten painfully as the raven shoved his hard cock deep into the blonds throat rapidly until the heat in his stomach began to coil and he gripped the hair in his hand firmer so that he could jerk the blonds head back to get his attention.

"Look at me!" Sasuke growled huskily, watching in fascination as Naruto opened his watery lust clouded sapphire blue eyes, then pointed them at the raven, the elders eyes glistening as he watched his cock stretch those lips while pounding in before burying his length to the hilt in the others mouth.

Naruto swallowed thickly, which caused his tongue to wiggle across the ravens pulsing flesh and that was all that Sasuke could take. The raven shuddered as the coil snapped and he groaned as he released straight down the blonds throat.

As Naruto swallowed everything that filled his mouth, Sasuke prepared his phone for another picture to be taken, he just couldn't help it, the blond was just so sexy.

Just as the last few shudders raked through the elder's body he began to slowly pull his still hard cock out of Naruto's mouth.

"Keep those eyes on me, got it." Sasuke said and was answered with a suck to his tip as those eyes stayed glued to his.

Sasuke smirked.

Oh, yes, Naruto definitely wanted this and Sasuke would be the one to always give it to him… well, unless he wanted help or something, the raven did have a certain someone that he wanted to try the blond with.

Perhaps after the pet shop.

Sasuke looked through his phone to angle it just right before he slowly slid the rest of his cock out of that tight heat.

When the head slipped out it made the lewdest 'sucking' sound that could ever exist and then, while that mouth was still hanging wide open with strings of drool and cum leaking from the sides of those swollen lips and his cock laying on the blonde's right check, trailing a string of the mixture across the tan face. Those liquid blue eyes glazed and tear filled while looking straight up into Sasuke's, the raven snapped another picture.

Naruto dragged in a burning breath once his mouth was empty and then he slowly licked his lips clean. Sasuke shuddered and his eyes widened just a bit at the action and then the raven pulled the blond up by his hair to meet the elder's lips in a bruising kiss that Naruto just submitted to. When the raven shoved his tongue into the blonde's mouth he groaned as he tasted himself and licked more at the wet cavern, deepening the kiss and stealing Naruto's breath once again.

When Sasuke broke the kiss, he eyed the shivering mass beneath him and then licked his lips.

"Look how wet you are, slut. You say you don't want it but when it comes down to it, you love it; you've cum twice already." Sasuke whispered into the blond's ear and then bit at the flushed and marked cheek. "And you seem to have enjoyed sucking me off, you're still reeling from swallowing my cum." The raven said tauntingly and pushed two fingers into Naruto's open and gasping mouth. "You like having my cum in you don't you, you cum slut?"

Naruto slid his tongue along the pale digits that were in his mouth and dropped his feral blue gaze in concentration as he slipped his wet muscle between the two fingers and then took them deeper, the tips of the slightly callused yet still soft fingers touched the back of his throat and Naruto swallowed around them.

Sasuke groaned quietly and he curled his fingers down into the blonde's wet throat, watching as the younger opened his mouth wider, making the raven smirk.

"Mmm… so sluty, now answer my question." Sasuke said smugly as he pulled his fingers out of the wet warmth, loving it when the blond groaned at the loss and tried reach his tongue out to try and reconnect them.

Sasuke grabbed roughly at Naruto's face with his left hand forcing him to focus.

"Answer me Naruto." The raven said in a hard tone and released the tanned face.

Naruto whimpered slightly and then swallowed down the lump in his throat before licking at his lips.

"I l-like it…" Naruto stuttered out, which caused a rough pinch to be delivered to his nipple. "Aahhn! …mphf…" the blond moaned out and then tried to hold the noise in by biting his lip, but it didn't work, the sound slipping out anyway.

"Say it properly." Sasuke demanded as he forced the blond to stand in front of him so that his lips and teeth could play on the quivering tanned flesh of Naruto's stomach.

"Ahh!" Naruto moaned at a particularly rough bite on his hip followed by a few licks to sooth the sting. "I like it… mmn… I like h-having your cum in me, Sensei." The blond breathed out as he arched his hips forward a bit.

"How much do you like it?" Sasuke teased as he trailed more bites across the blonde's stomach and to the other side of his hip to leave more marks to match the right.

"I like it so much, Sensei," Naruto groaned out as he gripped at the raven's shoulders, trying to keep himself held up as his legs threatened to give out from underneath him. "Please give me more, Sensei, I want more." The blond begged shamelessly.

Sasuke smirked and nipped at the sensitive skin right next to the youngers' blond tuft of hair at the base of that weeping member.

"You want more?" Sasuke taunted.

"Yes Sensei…" Naruto breathed out huskily.

Sasuke licked at the base of the blonde's cock and the bit at the skin there just enough to pull it away from the hardness and then let it snap back.

"Aahh! Fuck, Sensei…please…" Naruto shuddered and gripped at Sasuke's shoulders tighter as his knees buckled slightly.

"Tell me pet, where do you want it? Where do you want me to put more if my hot cum?" Sasuke asked huskily as he nipped up along Naruto's erection.

The blond whimpered at the sharp stings that traveled his sensitive organ and hesitated on his response.

Sasuke frowned as he slowly licked his way up the blonde's cock, pausing at the head; the raven stuck the tip of his tongue into the slit and then wriggled it in the tight hole.

Naruto gasped and a curse slipped past his lips.

"Answer me, Naruto when I talk to you…" the raven said then suddenly took the blonde's cock into his mouth about halfway. Normally he wouldn't do this since it wasn't really a punishment, but Sasuke had something special planned and he wanted to see how the younger would react to it here since he licked it earlier higher up.

With the boy's member still in his mouth, the raven sucked lightly for just a moment and then without any sort of warning, he bit down hard enough to leave teeth marks engraved in the swollen flesh, but not hard enough to break skin. Sasuke shivered as he received probably the sluttiest noise that he had ever gotten from Naruto as the younger tried to hold himself up and the elder revealed in it.

Sasuke pulled away enough to lick and suck at the head that was dripping even more of that delectable pre-cum.

"Or shall I continue to play?" the elder asked as he swiped his tongue over the slit and then sucked some of that precious liquid into his mouth again.

"Nnmph!" Naruto moaned as a shiver raked his body.

God the blond tasted so good; like caramel almost, but like a sweet and salty thing with an almost orangey zest to the mix; it was so addicting.

Naruto was trying to compose himself to reply, but it was hard with Sasuke decorating his hardness with licks, nips and kisses, which kept him from catching his breath and also from answering the raven's question.

Sasuke smirked as his plan pulled though. He had wanted to distract the blond into not answering so that he could keep going. The raven loved the noises that the younger released and how his face contorted into one of lust and need about to explode and Sasuke was the match to lead it all off.

Licking his lips, Sasuke took the considerable length back into his mouth and worked it down all the way to the base and while Naruto was adjusting to the new sensation, Sasuke bit down like he had before and shivered as the blonde's cock twitched in his mouth and he got the same sound that he had gotten before, but the elder wasn't done yet. Pulling away from the blonde's hardness, he then attached his lips to the side of the blonde's erection then bit down again to leave a sort of cross in bite marks. Sliding his lips back up, Sasuke took in the first few inches and while sticking the tip of his tongue into the blonde's slit, he then bit down to leave another addition to the younger's new fashion sense.

As the combination of all the different sensations flooded him, Naruto shuddered while gripping tighter to his tortures shoulders, his legs gave out and was glad that Sasuke had such a tight grip on his hips to keep him from falling, he knew that there would bruises tomorrow but he didn't care.

Sasuke gave one last rough suck and then Naruto was cumming, filling the raven's mouth with that sweet nectar and released another of those noises that the elder liked so much.

"Gyahhmn! Fuucck… Sens…ahhah!" Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke swallowed it all down so that he could give a final suck to the blonde's head to get the last of that wonderful liquid.

Licking his lips clean, Sasuke released his hold on Naruto's already bruising hips, pleased when the boy dropped to his knees in a panting, drooling, shuddering mess and Sasuke cursed himself for not having the camera ready again, …oh well, he had enough… for now.

"Now answer me, Naruto." The raven said sternly as he watched the blonde's cock twitch and slowly begin to harden again before he could even do anything more to the younger.

"Excited, slave?" Sasuke asked as he nudged tan legs apart slightly with his foot. "Already up for round four and we haven't even made it to the main course yet." The raven leered as the blond hardened some more.

Naruto stayed on his knees as he tried to catch his breath but it didn't seem like that was going to happen as the raven nudged his legs apart even further.

Scowling when Naruto didn't answer any of his questions, Sasuke brought his foot up and pressed it against the blonde's newly formed erection, enough to guarantee restriction even as the member got harder and Naruto made no move to stop him.

"I said answer me when I talk to you, do you understand?!" Sasuke said, as he pressed harder with his foot, gaining a groan from the blond. "I am your Master and you will obey me!" Sasuke growled huskily with barely concealed rage.

He didn't like it when he was ignored and he'd be damned if he let this rebellious little brat get away with it.

Naruto swallowed thickly as he tried to force the words from his suddenly too tight throat and the mouthful of gravel.

The raven pressed harder and smirked sadistically as Naruto groaned and a single spurt of cum jetted out from his cock.

"Nnmpf…" the blond whimpered as a shiver went through him.

"Wow, you really are a slut aren't you; cumming just by me stepping on your precious manhood?" Sasuke lifted his foot and his smirk turned to an almost Cheshire grin as a trail of cum connected his shoe and the youngers erection. "Such a slut. Mmmn… my little slut, to do whatever I please with."

At this Naruto shivered and something in him seemed to 'snap'.

Without moving, Naruto locked his gaze with Sasuke's and then the words just came rolling out.

"Please Uchiha-Sensei, I want you to fill my ass, I want you to fill my whole ass up with your hot cum." Naruto pleaded, as he seemed to sink deeper.

"Lean on the desk and show me." Sasuke commanded, knowing that he had won.

"Yes Uchiha-Sensei." Naruto said as he shakily got to his feet and then leaned his chest on the desk, the cool metal a shock to his abused nipples. Then he twisted so that they still touched but so that he could also still look at the ravenette and then he did something that shocked even Sasuke.

Keeping his chest pressed down, Naruto reached his hands back behind himself and grabbed each side of his ass before pulling them apart and showing off his slightly agape, twitching, pre-cum glissoning pink hole then locked his lust induced ocean blue eyes onto molten lava ones and opened his mouth.

"Please Sensei, I want more…I want you to thrust your big hard cock deep into my ass and then dump all your cum there as much as you want!" Naruto licked his lips and shook his bottom at Sasuke. "Fuck me Uchiha-Sensei, please, I want you soo bad. Make me scream as you pound my ass deeper and fill me to the brim. I want it, Sensei please…!" Naruto moaned loudly his fingers tightening to imprint crescents into his soft quivering flesh.

Sasuke slid up from his chair gracefully, somehow still able to keep his pants up to just under his ass. He came up behind Naruto and placed his hands on either side of the blonde's upper body then leaned in so that his mouth was pressed to Naruto's ear.

"You sound so loyal to me," Sasuke whispered huskily into the blonde's ear and brought his right hand down to his open ass to slide two fingers over the softened flesh gently. "But what if there were someone else?" the raven said as he pushed the two digits into the waiting hole.

"Ughh… no." Naruto groaned out.

"Maybe that shy blue haired girl? She's always following you with her eyes like some lost puppy dog that doesn't know that the meat is taken." He said hotly, pulling at the fingers slightly.

"Ahah… Sensei, no… I don't… want…" Naruto panted out.

"I've caught her spying on you while you're with your friends at lunch, in the hallways, and in class..." Sasuke said and thrust his fingers a couple times before removing them.

Naruto shuddered and shook his head slightly.

"Not her… I don't want her, Sensei." he said quietly.

"Don't tell me there's another one? Is it the pink haired girl? The leader of my fan club or what not." The ravenette asked like it was nothing.

"Sensei… I only want you Sensei. No one else; just you, it can only be you." Naruto moaned out and pressed his hips back slightly.

Sasuke made an animalistic growl deep in his throat and pushed himself up so that was just standing behind the boy with his pale hands placed on tan shoulders just barely touching. He lightly traced his fingertips over the heated flesh before stopping and tapping his nails against the skin, making Naruto shiver and then Sasuke drug his nails firmly down the blonde's back and over his ass cheeks before letting up.

"Mmnph." Naruto groaned as shiver raked his body and the elder grabbed his hips above where he was holding himself open and gripped tightly.

Sasuke licked his lips and released a hand to grab ahold of his cock, he pumped it a couple times to spread the pre-cum and then lined himself up to the youngers puckered entrance.

"Are you ready for me Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a deep husk that made the blond shiver and rubbed the tip of his erection against Naruto's ass, teasing him.

Naruto groaned and lifted his ass a bit higher attempting to make the contact deeper.

"Yes, Sensei please… can't wait anymore." Naruto begged.

Sasuke shivered and then lined his massive length up to Naruto's quivering hole then pushed past the rings of tightly clenching muscles even though the blond had been stretched out thoroughly. They clenched at his cock and sucked him deeper till he was fully seat in the younger.

"Nyaahah! Fuuahh… you're so big… Sensei." Naruto moaned out as he wriggled his hips, forcing Sasuke's cock to go a bit deeper. "Ahh… soo good..." The blond panted out as he dug his fingers deeper into the flesh of his ass, which caused him to groan and twitch around the raven's member.

Sasuke smirked and replaced his hand onto Naruto's hip and slowly began to pull out so that only the tip was remaining in the boy and then thrust back in roughly, hitting the blonde's prostate fully before slowly pulling back and repeating the action.

"Ahhah…nnm…oh God. Sasuke… I need more! Please… ahh, fasteerr…" Naruto mewled out.

Scowling, Sasuke took his right hand and smacked away Naruto's hand before placing it on the slightly paler cheek of the youngers ass caressing it gently, giving the blond false soothing before suddenly pulling his hand away and whipping it back down across that perfectly taught ass hard enough to sting.

Naruto moaned and shuddered as the sting faded and was replaced with something else, something he wanted more of and craved the next blow that would bring it.

Sasuke shivered as Naruto's body clenched down tighter around him with a moan and the raven slapped again harder this time, the skin beginning to turn red under the abuse.

"What did you call me!?" Sasuke yelled as his other hand gripped onto the blonde's hip tighter and when he thrust in the raven used his hand to slam those hips down harder, it didn't hurt that Naruto had also brought his hips down at the same time, causing Sasuke's cock to go even deeper.

"Gyahh… shit nghn…" Naruto whimpered as his hands started to slip. "Saasu-KEE! Ahh…" the blond choked out as the hardest slap yet was whipped across his already sensitive ass and released a shaky breath as a shudder went through his body.

Sasuke stopped thrusting only to smack Naruto's hands away and then grab at the blond hair to roughly pull his head up level with his own even as the younger quickly placed now free hands onto the desk to help support his upper body, besides just the hand in his hair.

The ravenette pressed his lips against a hyper sensitive ear and blew gently.

"That's not what your supposed to call me." Sasuke growled into the blonde's ear making him shiver as that voice caressed his eardrums. "Now you've got one more chance of trying my patience before I just fuck you for me." Sasuke finished and bit at the small metal ring that the blond had gotten only a couple of months ago, thanks to the ravens persistent input and relished at how Naruto twitched and groaned whenever he messed with the small silver piece.

Sasuke had even caught the blond messing with it throughout the day.

"Nnmph… hahh… Sasuke, please… give me more… I need moore!" Naruto moaned out past his gasps for air as he tried to wiggle his hips to get the raven to move, the blond ached so badly inside, he just needed something to cure it.

Oh God, he needed it so bad.

Sasuke glared at Naruto's back silently for a moment; wondering if the blond really was into the punishment that he received from the elder. Why else would he keep deliberately doing something that would bring it?

He pulled the youngers hair more roughly so that his fingertips could just barely touch the desk underneath him. The raven leaned in and licked at a flushed, salty, whiskered cheek and followed up to the tan ear.

"Wrong answer Uzumaki-kun." Sasuke whispered in a harsh husk and roughly released Naruto, the suddenness causing the boy to land on his chest and forearms.

The raven replaced his hands on the blonde's hips and gripped them tightly.

Naruto groaned out as he tried to get in a better position, finding it difficult when the raven suddenly pulled completely out and forced him to his tippy-toes.

"Noo…" the blond groaned out as Sasuke rubbed just the tip of his erection against Naruto's stretched and twitching hole, barely adding any pressure. The elder knew that at this angle he could get deeper and mark the other even further as his.

Sasuke reached into the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He applied a bit to his aching length then he lined himself up and pushed just the head of his cock inside Naruto's tight heat and beginning a slow thrust that just stimulated the others opening.

"You think you're allowed to argue? You've got no say in what happens Uzumaki-kun, your mine and I will not let you go." Sasuke growled out then thrust fully into Naruto all at once and began a fast sturdy pace, slipping in deep and loving it when the blond boy fell to his chest on the cool metal desk with his arms crossed above his head on he desk.

Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke's rough thrusts pushed him further onto the desk, causing not only his chest but also his lower half to rub against the cool metal, adding even more friction to the mix and pushing him further towards the edge.

It just wasn't enough. Nothing seemed to be enough. Deep down Naruto could still feel that insistent itch and it was driving the blond crazy.

Naruto tried his best to rock his hips against the other to get more of what he was craving, but with the position that he was in it was difficult and all he could do was a little wiggle, _anything_ to get the burning sensation to stop.

Suddenly Sasuke placed his left hand under the blonde's left knee and raised it so that he could grip the edge of the desk with Naruto's knee resting on the back of the raven's hand, holding it up higher and angling the younger so that Sasuke could penetrate him even deeper, his balls slapping against the tan skin loudly.

"You love it when I'm like this don't you Uzumaki-kun? Me, taking you like the bitch in heat you are." Sasuke growled out in huffs as he kept pounding in deep into the blond, watching as Naruto moved his hands to the edge of the desk so that he could grip it tightly and help himself move against the elder easier. "You should she yourself right now. Moaning and writhing against me like this, I wish that I could record you in this state so that I could I show it to you later." Sasuke said out loud but not really talking to the blond anymore.

Maybe he would record them at some point.

"Ahh… Sasuke… more…p-please…it's so goood." Naruto moaned as he kept rocking his hips back and forth, the motion causing his cock to rub firmer against the desk.

Sasuke smirked and drew his right hand back to suddenly smack it back against the taught ass, moaning softly when the blond got even tighter around his cock.

"Yes…yes…again Sasuke… please." Naruto wined out not even all there anymore. All he could think about was the pleasure that he was receiving and who was giving it to him.

"Mm, just like that." The raven groaned out and smacked at the sensitive again and again, the tan turning red as a handprint began showing up, this caused a groan to be released from the youngers abused and quivering lips.

Naruto gasped when Sasuke suddenly stopped thrusting and instead kept a steady rocking pressure to Naruto's prostate directly, never pulling away enough to disconnect the torturous touch. Slowly he leaned across the blonde's sweaty and heaving back so that he was flush with the heated skin.

"Look at me Naruto." Sasuke demanded softly.

Naruto slightly turned his head so that he could look at the raven and was surprised when he was met with a passionate kiss to his sore lips.

They didn't kiss very often, not like this, not with this kind of emotion, but when they did it was like an explosion had gone off to all of Naruto's senses making him hyper sensitive to everything the raven did, he moaned at the final nail in his coffin and shuddered around Sasuke as he came all over the elder's desk.

That would horrify him later when he came down from his high and had his senses back with him.

Sasuke swallowed every sound that the blond released and groaned as the boy tightened to constrict around him as Naruto's orgasm took over his body. The raven stilled deep within the younger as the tight coils that had been building finally snapped and he came deep inside Naruto.

The blond groaned as he felt Sasuke fill him to the max. He could even feel some leak out around the raven's cock that was sill buried in his twitching ass.

They stood like that in silence for a moment just trying to catch their breaths and come down from their highs.

Sasuke was the first to recover and he wasn't quite done yet, he grabbed his phone once more and got the camera ready.

Once he was done, Sasuke slowly began to withdraw from the quivering body beneath him, smirking when Naruto arched back trying to keep the contact but Sasuke wasn't having it. He placed his hand on the blonde's hip to hold him still and kept pulling out so that only the tip of his cock remained inside and then he readied the camera as he began to pull out completely.

The pop sound of Sasuke withdrawing hit both their ears and they both shuddered at the lewd noise that filled the silence.

Sasuke kept a hand gripping at Naruto's hip so that the blond wouldn't fall and so that his thumb could hold open part of the youngers ass and get a good view of that twitching hole.

Almost as soon as the raven had pulled out, all of his cum came running out of that stretched hole and ran down those tanned, slightly muscled legs.

Sasuke licked his lips and snapped a picture of his mess leaking out and part of that arched back, liking how Naruto's hole twitched when sound of the shutter went off.

The raven then let go of the younger, watching as he slid off the desk and to his knees on the cold tile floor. Another shudder went through Naruto's body before he just kinda flopped to his side on the floor, not really caring how cold and hard it was.

The blond was so damned tired now and it was all Sasuke's fault.

Naruto lay there like a blob as his breath slowly came back to him and his eyes began droop slightly with the need for sleep.

Sasuke slowly dropped to his knees behind the blond and then grabbed a small blanket that he had stashed under his desk for the blond whenever they ended up here. The raven covered up the blond and then lay down next to him. He wrapped his arms around the still slightly shaking body and held him close.

Once Naruto had his breath back, he touched his hand to Sasuke's and just stayed that way, liking how they always seemed to cuddle afterwards.

After a few moments of silence, Naruto spoke up in a quite voice.

"Sasuke?" he asked cautiously in a broken, cracking voice that he hoped wouldn't give him away tomorrow.

"Hm?" was the only response that the blond got back.

"Um… next time… can we do it more normal?" Naruto asked quietly.

Sasuke looked at the back of the blonde's head for a moment.

"Depends."

"On what?" Naruto asked sleepily.

"My mood." Sasuke grumbled as he curled himself more around Naruto.

Naruto lay there thinking on the others words and then just gave up. He knew that if he really didn't want this Sasuke wouldn't do it and that was enough for the blond.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked again, this time more confident in himself.

"What dobe?" Sasuke asked getting a little frustrated by all the questions. He just wanted to lie there and relax for now, because he knew that they wouldn't be able to stay like this too long. The school was only open for another couple hours to the teachers and those chosen students forced to stay late.

Naruto grabbed tighter at Sasuke's hand and closed his eyes as sleep began to give him no other choice.

"I love you." Naruto said shyly and was glad that his back was to the raven, knowing the blush that was sure to be covering his face.

Sasuke blinked a couple of times in surprise and then he gave just a hint of a smile and kissed the back of Naruto's neck gently.

"I love you too, Naruto." Sasuke said quietly.

This made Naruto smile happily as he dozed off in Sasuke's arms, completely forgetting that they were still at the school.

**-Break-**

Sasuke lay there quietly as he watched the blond that was sleeping heavily in his arms.

The raven smiled slightly at the knowledge that Naruto wouldn't be getting up by himself any time soon.

Sasuke lay there trying to get comfy but it didn't seem to want to work out. Down towards his neither region he could start to feel a slight pressure building against his will. He tried to ignore it, but it just kept building and building and he knew that the only way it was going to relieve itself was if he waiting a couple more minutes.

Sighing to himself, he carefully removed himself away from his sleeping lover before wobbling to his feet, damn he was glad that no one was awake or there to see him in this state. It was an embarrassment to the Uchiha name, cumming only twice and already weak in the knees.

If only Naruto really knew what he did to the raven he would be in trouble.

Maybe he was already in trouble and didn't know it yet.

Sasuke slipped his shirt back on and buttoned that and his pants as he walked to the door from the front of the room.

The raven looked back at Naruto not really wanting to leave the blond, but damn he had to piss so bad it was starting to hurt and he wasn't going to piss himself either.

Sasuke gave another small sigh as he unlocked the door and then swung it open.

As the door opened however, the raven was slightly surprised by a body falling into his arms before scrambling to upright himself.

When those eyes shot up though, Sasuke was met with wide glassy brown eyes that were suddenly filled with fear and humiliation.

Sasuke starred at the boy as he hurried to stuff himself back into his pants before hurrying to zip and button them back up.

Once he was done he had this look if just wanting to run away but Sasuke leveled him with a glare that would stop even the deadliest of killers in their tracks.

**Zer0**

**END**

**Holy shiznicks this turned out to be a long one. I did not expect it to be this long. Actually to be truthful, I didn't even expect the story to like **_**this; **_**I can't count how many times I went back into the warnings to change things.**

**Um… I really don't know what to say. I hope you all enjoyed and I hope that this doesn't cross the line for anyone or for the site (If it does I apologize). I even considered posting it on (I still might. (If anyone is interested I'm under the same name as on this site)) **

**Soo… everything is completely willing (just in case I need to throw that out there.) For this story Sasuke I made twenty-four and Naruto is nineteen (so no child stuff even though I called Naruto a boy and Sasuke isn't an old perv like Jiraiya (though he is still a perv)).**

**Okay I guess that's all that I can I think to put here. **

**Thank-you for reading, please review to let me know what you thought about this and if you would be interested in the sequel.**


End file.
